


All around town

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Spike and Buffy explore the varying textures all around town.





	All around town

It’s just a house, really, and smells of dust and disuse, echoing and empty, but not decrepit like some of the places they’ve snuck into. Spike shimmied through an open transept and then re-appeared to hold the door open gallantly. They search for a while, snarking, until they find the basement room with the coffin. The soil is spread thin, just few drifts pushed with a broom here and there over the tile floor, but they strip and roll into it, enjoying the cold and grit.

The duster is enough covering for the rough cement span at the top of the dam spillway. It feels like being on stage, so much empty space around them, the moon their spotlight, but at the same time they feel completely alone. Buffy’s left foot dangles in the water, the shifting, glittering surface echoed in Spike’s eyes.

Concrete is a theme for them. The crypt floor is nice and smooth, not exposed to the elements, hard to distinguish from the feel of the sooty stone walls. Maybe because this is their private place, they have a particular abandon in Spike’s home, throwing each other from wall to wall with no regard for what may lie in between. The smooth, hard surfaces slap nicely. Spike is teaching her all sorts of things about surfaces.

The grass is prickly and dying, but he’s silk and velvet running over her hands. Chasing something with too many eyes and slimy hands they ended up in a dry culvert, beaten and sweaty and jittery with the end of the fight. Buffy had no idea where they were until the plane’s belly roared over them, startlingly close, the runway lights flashing in reflection. She clenched in fear and Spike made a high-pitched noise.

You wouldn’t think vampires could feel the cold that badly, not having body heat, but Buffy’s ice rink experiment ended abruptly with a howl and an air-born Spike, pink ass exposed and beautiful while she slipped off her skates laughing. He perched primly, naked, on the carpet-covered lacing benches and suggested they try that, if she really wanted a unique texture.


End file.
